1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to games; more particularly, action games requiring projecting an object by striking it with a bat or club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various games have been developed in which a projectile is struck with a bat or club to accomplish various purposes, such as to carry the projectile toward a target. Examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,935,370; 2,122,505; 2,993,696; and 3,957,270. Various modifications have been made to these games such as providing bases that support the projectile in various fashions, such as with springs, cylinders, ramps and blocks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,618; 3,817,525; 4,052,065; and 4,149,724 are generally illustrative of such support mechanisms.
However, such supports were found to be objectionable because they were not sufficiently stable so as to firmly support the projectile and also permit its unobstructed movement in a given line of trajectory away from the base. Further, such bases tended to overturn, delaying progress of the game. Accordingly, there was a need for a stable base for supporting the projectile such that they will have a predictable trajectory away from the base and the base remains in an upright position.